The objectives of this proposed program project are to examine the relationship of certain psychological and biological dimensions in relationship to behavior in old age and to investigate cognitive changes, interpersonal needs, and intervention techniques as they apply specifically to older adults. The program involves 13 individual projects and 16 investigators. The departments participating are Psychology and Psychiatry. Both animal and human models will be employed. The projects investigating age-related behavioral changes in rats under a variety of stressors (e.g., lesioning, aversive conditioning) will be interrelated with biological parameters obtained via studies of gross and miscroscopic pathology. Those investigations involving human subjects throughout the adult life span will be interrelated in order to examine a larger number of potentially age-related variables than is typically possible.